Repos éternel
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Un groupe d'ami décide d'aller camper mais Kyoya a de mauvais pressentiments et tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Warning: mort de personnage.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Repos éternel**

Kyoya s'agita dans son sommeil. Il se tourna sur le flanc pour essayer de dormir plus confortablement, en vain. Ses yeux ensommeillés s'entrouvrirent tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rallongea sur le dos. Des branches d'arbres s'étendaient au-dessus de lui, lui cachant le ciel. Il se redressa brusquement, en état de choc. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent avec force. Il était déjà venu là, dans cette forêt. Le désespoir envahit son expression. Il ferma les yeux.

-Pas encore, pria-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué...

Il entendit des buissons frémir derrière lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas. Il savait ce qui se cachait dans son dos. Il savait aussi que cette chose s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour le déchiqueter et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Des bruissements lui indiquèrent que la chose approchait. Son impatience était palpable. Il l'entendit bondir juste avant de sentir la douleur transpercer son corps.

XXX

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et attendit que les battements de son cœur reprissent un rythme normal pour s'asseoir. Il observa ce qui l'entourait. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Des étagères et une armoire couverte de posters occupaient un mur jusqu'à la porte. À côté de son lit, il y avait un bureau. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, quelques meubles avaient été poussés pour laisser de la place à deux de ses amis qui étaient venus dormir chez lui. Il se pencha légèrement en avant. Nile et Ginga semblaient dormir profondément, blottis dans leurs sacs de couchage.

En veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, il sortit de sa chambre. Il continua sa route silencieuse dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers pour ne réveiller aucun des occupants de la maison. Dans la cuisine, il appuya sur un interrupteur. Il avança à tâtons dans la salle, peinant à s'habituer à la luminosité soudaine. Il trouva le tiroir qu'il cherchait et l'ouvrit. Ce tiroir était rempli de couteaux. Kyoya les sortit les uns après les autres, comparant leur maniabilité et leur tranchant.

-Que fais-tu là Kyoya? demanda une voix douce.

L'interpellé se crispa.

-Rien, mentit-il. Je cherchais juste un truc à manger 'man.

-Dans le tiroir à couteaux?

Kyoya fit semblant de paraître surpris.

-Je dois pas être bien réveillé, s'excusa-t-il. Je vais ranger tout ça. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Sa mère lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla-t-elle. Tu auras une longue journée demain.

Elle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, marmonna Kyoya.

Il remit les couteaux qui ne l'intéressaient pas à leur place initiale. Seuls trois correspondaient à ses critères. Il prit deux chiffons épais dans un autre tiroir et en utilisa un pour envelopper ses armes de fortune. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre une petite bouteille d'eau. Il la vida dans l'évier. Puis, il éteignit la lumière et retourna dans sa chambre. Personne ne se réveilla pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha de son sac de voyage. Il y rangea son précieux chargement avant de retourner s'allonger dans son lit pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil.

XXX

Un bruit réveilla Kyoya en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement, prêt à se défendre. En remarquant qu'il s'agissait seulement de Ginga qui essayait désespérément de s'extirper de son sac de couchage, il se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant. Finalement, le rouquin parvint à se mettre debout.

-Salut Kyoya! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu vas bien?

-Ça pourrait être mieux.

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus enthousiaste.

-Sûrement.

Ginga se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'observer, l'air inquiet.

-Tu as changé d'avis, c'est ça? Tu ne veux plus venir avec nous.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager Ginga. Ce dernier semblait réellement inquiet.

-Je vais venir.

Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage du rouquin.

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix_, conclut-il en pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Nile qui s'était absenté pour se préparer à partir. À présent, il était vêtu de son habituel gilet jaune orné de noir et d'un pantalon clair. Il tenait son sac à bout de bras. Il les regardait alternativement, désapprobateur.

-Tsubasa va arriver dans quelques minutes, déclara-t-il. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer maintenant si vous ne voulez pas le faire attendre.

-OK! répondit simplement Ginga avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

Nile focalisa son attention sur Kyoya.

-Tu as l'air patraque.

-J'en ai juste marre de cette histoire de camping.

-Déjà? s'étonna l'égyptien. Ça ne fait que commencer pourtant.

En guise de réponse, Kyoya se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se leva et fit mine de vérifier le contenu de son sac pendant que Nile sortait de la chambre. Surexcité, Ginga revint comme une fusée dans la pièce, s'empara de son sac et repartit à la même vitesse. Kyoya se prépara, s'habilla puis descendit dans le salon. Il salua sa famille sans conviction puis rejoignit ses amis devant l'entrée. Ils durent seulement patienter quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir un monospace gris s'engager dans la rue. C'était la voiture des parents de Tsubasa qui avaient eu la gentillesse de la leur prêter pour qu'ils pussent se déplacer à leur guise pendant les quelques jours où ils allaient camper. Tsubasa, Hyoma et Benkei se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Ne pouvant plus contenir son impatience, Ginga se précipita jusqu'au trottoir près duquel le véhicule se garait. Les deux autres adolescents marchèrent d'un pas plus tranquille. Tandis que ses amis s'installaient dans le monospace, Kyoya s'approcha de la place du conducteur. Tsubasa baissa la vitre pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on fasse un détour par l'église? s'enquit-il.

Tous les adolescents présents le dévisagèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée voire même avec stupeur. Réactions qui eurent le don d'agacer Kyoya.

-Alors?

-Euh... on peut, si ça te fait plaisir...

-Tant mieux.

Kyoya fit le tour de la voiture et s'assit à la place avant. Le monospace redémarra. Tsubasa semblait perplexe.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais croyant...

-Moi non plus, intervint Nile depuis le rang arrière. La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de religion, tu as dit que ce n'était que des foutaises.

-J'ai changé d'avis, marmonna le vert.

-En une semaine? s'étonna Nile.

Kyoya haussa de nouveau les épaules, n'ayant aucune envie de se justifier. Ils roulèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Ils se garèrent dans un parking qui faisait face à l'église. Contrairement à ce que le vert avait espéré, ses amis l'accompagnèrent.

-Tu comptes garder ton sac tout le temps? demanda Hyoma.

-Ouais. J'ai pas envie qu'on me le vole.

-Il aurait été en sécurité dans la voiture.

-On ne sait jamais.

À ces mots, Tsubasa pâlit. Il fit demi-tour pour aller surveiller la voiture de sa famille.

_Un de moins,_ songea Kyoya._ Merci Hyoma. Plus que quatre._

Ils entrèrent dans l'église. Kyoya s'arrêta au plein milieu de l'allée centrale, montrant un groupe éloigné du doigt.

-Il y a Madoka parmi eux, non?

Intrigués, Ginga et Benkei partirent dans la direction indiquée. Le rouquin entraîna Hyoma à leur suite. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Nile qui semblait trop occupé à admirer les vitraux pour faire attention à lui. Kyoya prit sa bouteille vide et la plongea dans l'eau bénite. Il la remplit rapidement, l'enveloppa dans un chiffon et la rangea dans son sac qu'il remit sur son épaule. Ginga, Hyoma et Benkei revinrent vers lui, penauds.

-Ce n'était pas elle, marmonna Ginga.

-J'ai dû me tromper, s'excusa Kyoya.

-Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire? demanda-t-il.

Kyoya hocha la tête à contrecœur, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller camper.

-On peut y partir alors!

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent. Ils se réinstallèrent dans la voiture où Tsubasa les attendait. Ils firent une longue route pendant laquelle les amis de Kyoya discutèrent vivement. Malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives pour le faire participer, il ne prit pas part à leurs conversations: il n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Ginga et Benkei insistèrent pour faire une halte à une station-service pour faire des réserves de sucreries. Les autres en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route. Peu de temps après, ils se garèrent sur un parking en terre battue entouré d'arbres. Ils quittèrent le véhicule et allèrent dans les bois. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus l'angoisse oppressait Kyoya. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer. Les adolescents avancèrent pendant de longues minutes sans se préoccuper du temps qui passait jusqu'à trouver un emplacement qui convenait à leur campement. Ils s'installèrent leurs quatre tentes, face à face, laissant juste assez d'espace entre elles pour qu'ils pussent se rassembler autour d'un feu de camp. Quand ils eurent achevé leur tâche, ils mangèrent un morceau. Peu de temps après leur repas, le soleil se coucha. Ils allumèrent un feu autour duquel ils se rassemblèrent.

-C'est génial! s'exclama Ginga, affichant un grand sourire. J'adore ce voyage!

-Ça n'a même pas vraiment commencé, tenta de le calmer Hyoma.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, les yeux brillant de joie.

-C'est encore mieux! Ça prouve que la suite va être simplement géniale!

Kyoya soupira légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Benkei.

-Mon pote! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Gêné que l'attention générale fut tournée vers lui, Kyoya se redressa.

-Je... je suis juste fatigué... Je devrais aller dormir.

Accompagnant ses paroles du geste, il se leva puis se glissa dans sa tente. Il se vêtit de son pyjama avant de se pelotonner dans son sac de couchage. Nile, avec qui il partageait la tente, le rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyoya? demanda-t-il. Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui.

-Tu me croirais pas si je te le disais, murmura le vert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Tu ne m'as jamais cru jusqu'à présent.

Kyoya jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Voyant l'air perdu de Nile, il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

-Laisse tomber.

XXX

La journée du lendemain se déroula normalement. Les adolescents la passèrent à se promener et à discuter. Malgré tout, plus le temps passait, plus humeur de Kyoya s'assombrissait. Le soir, plus aucun de ses amis n'osait lui adresser la parole tant il était devenu taciturne. De plus, quelque chose semblait l'énerver. Tandis que ses amis racontaient des histoires de fantôme autour du feu de camp, il scrutait les ténèbres de la forêt comme s'il savait que quelque chose se trouvait tapi dans l'obscurité. La fatigue s'empara peu à peu des adolescents qui finirent par céder et par décider d'aller dormir. Remarquant que Kyoya s'attardait, Nile l'interpella.

-Tu ne viens pas dormir? demanda-t-il.

-Non merci. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

L'égyptien n'en croyait pas un mot mais il n'insista pas et entra dans sa tente, refermant derrière lui. Kyoya attendit que les respirations de ses amis fussent régulières, indiquant par là même qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Puis, il attira son sac vers lui. Il en sortit un bol, sa bouteille d'eau bénite et ses couteaux. Il versa l'eau dans le récipient puis y trempa les lames de ses couteaux en scrutant l'obscurité, un air de défi affiché sur le visage.

Inquiet à cause du feu qui était toujours allumé, Tsubasa sortit de sa tente. Lorsqu'il vit l'occupation de Kyoya, l'incompréhension envahit son expression. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais le vert le devança.

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, répondit-il sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. De toute façon, tu me croirais pas. Et, non, je ne compte pas te donner plus d'explication.

Figé par la surprise, Tsubasa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, continua Kyoya comme si de rien n'était. J'éteindrai le feu quand j'aurai fini.

Toujours stupéfait, Tsubasa obéit. Kyoya resta un long moment assis là à observer les couteaux. Il finit par les récupérer. Il les enveloppa dans un chiffon puis mit un couvercle sur le bol pour que l'eau ne fût pas salie. Comme promis, il éteignit le feu avant de retourner dans sa tente. Il dormit pour reprendre des forces car il savait que le lendemain serait une journée difficile.

XXX

Kyoya se réveilla aux aurores. Ses amis dormaient toujours. Il quitta la tente sans un bruit. Il s'assit au même emplacement que la veille, découvrit son bol d'eau bénite et y trempa longuement ses couteaux. Ses amis, qui se réveillèrent les uns après les autres, assistèrent à l'étrange spectacle qu'il offrait avec étonnement. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait fournir une réponse valable. Poussé par la curiosité, Ginga s'approcha du vert qui ne leur avait pas accordé la moindre attention depuis leur réveil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je bénis ces couteaux.

-Pour quoi faire?

Kyoya haussa les épaule avec détachement.

-Je vais faire un tour, déclara Hyoma qui commençait à se lasser du manège du vert.

-Non! ordonna Kyoya en se levant d'un bond.

Il fusilla le bouclé du regard tandis que ses amis restaient stupéfaits par sa réaction. Le regard de Tsubasa se fixa sur le couteau qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main comme s'il avait l'intention de s'en servir.

-Pourquoi?

L'expression de Kyoya se décomposa.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez toujours pas? murmura-t-il.

-Nous souvenir de quoi?

-De ce qui s'est passé quand on campait...

Nile émit un rire désabusé.

-C'est la première fois qu'on campe ensemble.

-Je sais.

Un silence impatient s'instaura entre eux.

-Tu sais ce qui va arriver? demanda Ginga avec curiosité.

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête.

-On l'a déjà vécu...

-Comme dans Un jour sans fin?

-Ginga! les interrompit Tsubasa. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire à ces bêtises!

-Kyoya n'est pas un menteur! s'énerva Benkei.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces bêtises!

-Tu pourrais le laisser s'expliquer!

Le rouquin s'approcha davantage de lui pour qu'il l'entendît malgré la dispute de leurs amis.

-Alors?

-Ça ne ressemble absolument pas à ce film.

-Mais tu as dit que tu as déjà vécu cette journée...

-C'est exact, le coupa Kyoya. On a déjà vécu cette journée des centaines – peut-être même des milliers – de fois parce que vous êtes trop faibles pour accepter la réalité.

Une incompréhension totale s'afficha sur le visage de Ginga.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-On est morts, dit le vert. Ça fait sûrement plusieurs années que c'est arrivé. On revit sans cesse notre mort et je suis le seul à m'en souvenir.

Le visage de Ginga devint exsangue. Tsubasa s'approcha d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur Ginga, dit-il. Kyoya raconte n'importe quoi. Tu vois bien que nous sommes vivants.

Vexé, l'adolescent aux cicatrices se redressa fièrement, toisant l'argenté avec mépris.

-C'est à cause de ce genre d'attitude que je suis bloqué ici!

-D'après ce que tu dis, on est bloqués aussi, commenta Hyoma.

-Mais vous, vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

Ginga regarda attentivement son ami mais celui-ci ne semblait pas mentir contrairement à ce que pensait Tsubasa: le ton de sa voix et son regard étaient graves.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-On s'est fait tuer les uns après les autres par un chien noir. Il s'est amusé à déchiqueter chacun d'entre nous.

-Un chien? se moqua Hyoma.

-Un chien noir, le reprit Kyoya. Un monstre de légendes anglaises.

Nile s'approcha à son tour, l'air réprobateur.

-Tout ce que tu es en train de faire c'est gâcher nos vacances et faire flipper Ginga et Benkei.

-Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti si tu crois tellement à ce que tu racontes?

De la rage envahit l'expression de Kyoya.

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de perdre mon temps à essayer de vous convaincre? Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux réussir à échapper à tout ça. J'ai déjà tout essayé. Je me suis battu, enfuis. J'ai tenté de vous expliquer et de nous empêcher de mourir. J'ai même abandonné et décidé de laisser faire tellement c'était devenu insupportable! Mais c'est facile pour vous! Vous ne vous souvenez jamais de rien! Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir été poursuivis pendant des heures par une créature qui s'amuse à vous blesser puis à vous laissez repartir pour pouvoir vous poursuivre encore. Vous ne vous souvenez pas non plus de la lente mise à mort. De sentir votre corps se faire déchirer morceau par morceau...

-Tu disjonctes complètement, commenta Nile.

-Ah ouais?

Kyoya se pencha pour récupérer ses autres couteaux.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça veut dire que nos familles aussi sont mortes, se moqua Hyoma. Pourtant, elles ne sont pas avec nous et ne se sont pas faites attaquées par le chien noir.

-Ce sont juste des illusions.

-Bien sûr, répondit le bouclé avec sarcasme. Tout s'explique.

Le vert soupira.

-Je me réveille de plus en plus tôt. J'arrive à un peu mieux contrôler l'illusion... enfin, tant que ça n'empêche pas le chien noir de s'amuser.

-Comment ça? demanda Benkei.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

-Au début, je revivais seulement ma mort. Maintenant, je me réveille la veille de notre départ, soit trois jours avant.

Hyoma et Tsubasa échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Nile manipulait son pendentif en forme d'Ank, l'air songeur.

-Tes armes sont aussi des illusions alors, dit-il.

-Pas vraiment.

Kyoya jeta un regard à Ginga. Il lui confia deux des couteaux et en garda un en main. Il appuya la lame sur son bras, dessinant une mince ligne écarlate sur sa peau. D'un air détaché, il essuya son couteau sur son pantalon puis le replongea dans l'eau bénite. Il récupéra ensuite ses trois armes.

-Ça doit amuser le chien noir de voir une de ses proies essayer de se défendre.

Nile opina lentement du chef sous les regards choqués de Tsubasa et de Hyoma.

-Tu ne crois pas à ça!

-Je ne sais pas...

-Et l'eau? intervint Ginga.

-C'est de l'eau bénite.

-Mais l'église n'était pas vraiment là.

-J'ai déjà essayé de tuer le chien noir avec de simples couteaux et d'autres armes que j'ai trouvé mais ça n'a pas marché: ses blessures guérissent vite. Donc, j'essaye des trucs qu'on voit dans toutes sortes de légendes. Ça finira bien par marcher...

-J'en ai assez entendu, déclara Tsubasa en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Je vais appeler nos familles pour leur dire qu'on rentre tout de suite.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, dit Kyoya avec indifférence.

L'argenté ne se fit pas prier. Il essaya de joindre plusieurs numéros, sans succès.

-On doit être hors réseau.

-Si ça te rassure de croire ça...

-Je vais aller jusqu'à la route pour essayer de téléphoner.

-On t'accompagne. Il est hors de question qu'on se sépare.

-Fais comme tu veux, soupira Tsubasa.

Il quitta le campement. Après s'être assuré que les autres le suivraient, Kyoya lui emboîta le pas. Le groupe s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant près de deux heures avant de s'arrêter. À l'exception du vert, les adolescents étaient déboussolés.

-On aurait déjà dû atteindre la route, murmura Tsubasa.

-Il ne veut pas nous laisser partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Le chien noir.

Le regard que Tsubasa lança à Kyoya montrait qu'il ne croyait toujours pas à son histoire. Nile s'interposa entre eux pour éviter qu'une dispute éclatât.

-On ferait mieux de retourner au campement.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le groupe fit demi-tour. Kyoya donna un de ses couteaux à Nile puis en empoigna un dans chacune de ses mains. Il laissait son regard dériver, prêt à se battre au moindre indice trahissant la présence du chien noir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au soir sans retrouver le campement. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la forêt, perdus et effrayés. Chaque son les faisait sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? murmura Ginga. Il risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse se réfugier quelque part, déclara Nile.

-Ne cautionne pas leur délire, lui ordonna Tsubasa.

L'égyptien haussa les épaules.

-Je préfère avoir l'air ridicule en essayant de les aider plutôt que de mourir s'ils ont raison.

Il se tourna vers Kyoya.

-Est-ce que le chien noir sait grimper aux arbres?

-J'en sais rien, répondit le vert. J'ai jamais eu assez d'avance pour essayer.

Les adolescents – même Tsubasa et Hyoma - cherchèrent un arbre suffisamment solide pour les abriter tous et aux branches élevées. Ils trouvèrent un chêne qui correspondait à leurs critères. Ils se firent la courte-échelle pour s'aider à atteindre les branches de l'arbre puis ils se perchèrent sur différentes branches. Kyoya fut le seul à rester sur la terre ferme, scrutant les ténèbres à la recherche du monstre. Il finit par laisser ses amis le convaincre de venir s'abriter avec eux. Il s'accroupit sur une branche se trouvant à deux mètres du sol, prêt à bondir. Tandis que la nuit s'installait, la fatigue commençait à titiller les adolescents qui s'empêchaient mutuellement de s'endormir. Un grognement attira leur attention. Ils cessèrent de respirer, voulant devenir le plus discret possible. Deux orbes rouges flamboyantes apparurent dans l'obscurité. L'immense forme sombre d'un chien se dessina dans les ténèbres. Il semblait se fondre dans la nuit. Il faisait au moins un mètre quarante de haut. Ses babines retroussées dévoilaient des crocs luisants et imposants. Malgré sa taille, il avançait silencieusement. Lorsqu'il passa en-dessous de l'arbre, les adolescents remarquèrent avec horreur qu'à certaines parties de son corps, la fourrure inexistante laissait voir des pans de chair et ses os. Avant qu'il n'eussent le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Kyoya sauta de la branche. Le chien noir s'écarta suffisamment pour ne pas être cloué au sol mais les couteaux entaillèrent profondément son épaule. Il darda son regard rubis plein de rage sur l'adolescent qui affichait un sourire carnassier, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à lui infliger une blessure qui ne guérissait pas, puis il sembla se fondre davantage dans la nuit jusqu'à disparaître complètement de leur vue. Kyoya s'adossa au chêne et promena son regard autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ginga.

-Il a disparu.

-Si tu veux, on peut venir t'aider, proposa-t-il en faisant mine de descendre.

-Non!

Le rouquin se figea.

-On a pas assez de couteaux pour tout le monde et les cibles désarmées sont parfaites pour lui. Au moins, maintenant, il est obligé de m'attaquer s'il veut continuer son petit jeu.

Un grognement résonna derrière Kyoya qui regardait droit devant lui, sans bouger.

-On sait qui il va attaquer comme ça. C'est le meilleur plan qu'on ait.

-Il est derrière toi! S'affola Benkei.

Malgré l'avertissement de son ami, Kyoya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les grognements s'intensifièrent. Les yeux de feu réapparurent. Puis, ce furent les crocs d'un blanc éclatant. Une orme canine se dessina dans l'air, menaçante. Elle contourna lentement l'arbre. Les crocs s'approchèrent de la nuque de l'adolescent qui, soudainement, se tourna et, dans un même élan, planta un couteau dans la gorge du chien noir. La créature s'écarta vivement, furieuse. Elle se posta en face du vert, les crocs dévoilés, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle réapparut entièrement pour avoir l'air plus imposante. La garde du couteau dépassait de sa gorge. Sans la moindre hésitation, Kyoya l'empoigna et appuya son autre arme sur le cou du chien noir. Ce dernier planta ses crocs dans l'avant-bras de l'adolescent qui retint un cri de douleur. Tandis que le chien noir broyait son bras, il donna un grand coup de couteau dans la gorge du canin, le décapitant à moitié. Le chien noir abandonna son bras sanguinolent pour se tourner vers lui. Kyoya se baissa alors que les crocs plongeaient vers sa gorge, parvenant à esquiver l'attaque. Ne pouvant utiliser que son bras gauche, il déplaça légèrement vers la droite puis abattit son arme sur le cou du chien, achevant de le décapiter. Avant même que sa tête n'atteignît le sol, le chien noir se dissipa dans l'obscurité. Un soulagement intense s'empara des adolescents. Les arbres qui les entouraient disparurent un par un. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent regroupés sur le sol, désemparés. Le monde continua de se dissiper autour d'eux puis ils disparurent.

**Owari**


End file.
